


Bad Boy

by Queen_Nayla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, Teasing, double penatration, zarriall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nayla/pseuds/Queen_Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was teasing his boyfriend to the extent they couldnt take it anymore. </p><p>So they make a plan to show him the boss is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammar or spelling errors, i wrote this on my phone and sometimes my fingers slips and i dont notice. 
> 
> Enjoy and tell me if you like it

"Zee i am tired carry me to my bed" Niall whines, Zayn's cock swells at his vioce. He looks down at the innocent little leperchaun. He lifts him up and carries him to his room. "Thanks Z." Niall says, giving him a kissing on the neck before dropping and climbing into bed. Zayn groans, leaving the room before sitting down. 

"Our boyfriend is a fucking tease" Zayn groans, Harry glances at him from the TV.

"What?" Harry says. 

"He is always teasing me and he knows what it does to me" Zayn says, Harry nods.

"I understand, he has been doing it this whole week riling me up and then saying he is to tired" Harry says. 

"That little fucker" Zayn mumbles.

"We should punish him" Harry says. 

"What?" Zayn says. 

"Punish him, i have a plan" Harry says.  
\--  
Niall wakes up to Zayn and Harry sitting on the bed, he smiles at his boyfriends sitting up.

"Hey babes" he says, sleepily. 

"Hey Nialler" Harry says, with a smile.

"Whats up?" Niall says.

"Well Louis and Liam left for the night, so its just us three" Zayn says.

"Okay..." Niall says, getting a little nervous. 

"Niall dont you like making your daddy's happy?" Harry says.

"Yes" Niall nods eagarly.

"Okay baby doll, do daddy a favor and get undressed" Zayn says, Niall nods and stands up on the bed slowly getting undressed. Making sure to shake his hips at the boys, both boys bite there lips. 

"Good boy now get on your all fours for daddy" Harry says. Niall gets on all fours and Harry climbs into bed pulling down Nialls boxers. He licks his fingers before stikcing into Niall, Niall whimpers. Zayn groans before getting undressed and crawling underneath Niall. 

"Suck Daddy" Zayn says, Niall nods before taking Zayn into his mouth. Zayn moans throwing his head back as Niall bobs his head. 

"Your such a good boy for your daddy's" Harry says, adding a second finger and scissoring the small boy. Niall moans around Zayn which makes him buck into the small boys mouth more.

"Such a good boy" Zayn moans. Niall pulls away from Zayn.

"Only for you" he moans, before taking Zayn back in. 

"Fuck like that baby.... Take daddy's cock like a pro" Zayn moans. 

"Zee i think he is ready" Harry says. Zayn smirks and Niall moves away. 

"Ready for what?" Niall says.

"Ni you've been a bad boy...." Harry says, undressing himself. 

"Sorry daddy" Niall says, looking at the two boys. 

"Its okay baby.... But your going repay by taking both of us at the same time" Zayn says, caressing his face. Niall looks at them in shock. 

"I dont think i can" Niall says.

"Yes you can baby" Harry says, climbing onto the bed. 

"Don't you like pleasing your daddy's?" Zayn says, Niall nods. 

"Yes" he says. 

"Then come sit on Daddy's cock" Harry smirks. Niall crawls over to Harry before slowly sinking on his cock. Harry moans loudly and Niall grabs his shoulders. "So tight for your daddy's" 

"Yes" Niall moans, rocking on Harry's cock. 

"Calm down baby..." Zayn says, slowly guiding Niall to the right speed. Harry throws his head back biting his lip.

"Like that... Like that" Harry pants, bucking up.

"Do you think your ready for me?" Zayn says. 

"Yes daddy, i want your cock in me!" Niall moans. Zayn smirks, before positioning himself before Niall, Zayn slowly puts his tip in and Niall instantly throws his head back. 

"You got this baby" Zayn whispers, rubbing Niall's back as he slowly slides in. Niall screams and moans at the same time fillling the room.

"It hurts daddy" Niall cries.

"Almost there baby" Zayn moans, feeling Harry's cock rub against him in Niall's warmth. 

"Fuck" they all say, when Zayn is finally all the way in. 

"Ready Nialler?" Harry says. 

"Yes i want to feel your cock rubbing against each other in me" Niall moans, his eyes closed.

"Such a naughty boy" Zayn moans, kissing on Niall's neck.

"Ready Zee?" Harry says. 

"Yeah" Zayn says. They start moving at the same time. Both biting there lips thrusting at the same time hitting Niall's prostate, with each thrust. 

"Fuck yes" Niall moans, throwing his head back resting it on Zayn's shoulder. 

"Yes baby... Taking your daddy's cock like a good boy" Harry says, in between thrust. 

"I am good boy" Niall moans, gripping Harry's shoulders digging his nails into his shoudler. 

"Yes you are baby" Zayn says.

"Shit Zee i am close" Harry moans. 

"Me too" Zayn says, they quicken up there thrust feeling each others cock in the small boys warm arse. 

"Fuck i am close, can i cum daddy" Niall says. 

"Yes baby cum for your daddies" Zayn moans, thats all Niall needed he released onto his and Harry's chest tighening around the two boys. Which made both Zayn and Harry to scream in pleasure releasing in the small boy. They both pull out and Niall falls over. Cum dripping out of his arse.

"Fuck" Zayn says. 

"Good job Zee" Harry says, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss. They pull away and pull Niall under the covers who is whimpering mess, they cuddle Niall in the middle. 

"No more teasing your daddy's" Zayn whispers, running his fingers through Nialls hair. 

"Okay Daddy" Niall whimpers. His arse on fire.

"Your such a good boy" Harry says, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead before they all fall asleep.


End file.
